Our Forever (Sequel to His, Forever)
by memo ouji-sama
Summary: After two painful months of the process, Tsuna and Hibari emerged from their 'forever'. Tsuna was ecstatic but it is different from a view of one psychotic male. Because of the disruption of their world, Hibari rampaged; making him a threat to the society. Now, Vendicare's after him for breaking the Mafia Codes. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE AND YES, IT IS YAOI AND 1827. REJOICE!


**SUMMARY:**

They didn't know if it is right to extract the two from their own world but as Reborn said: ** _"...it's the best for everyone."_**

Indeed it is. After two painful months of the process, Tsuna and Hibari emerged from their 'forever'. Tsuna was ecstatic but it is different from a view of one psychotic male.

Because of the disruption of their world, Hibari rampaged; making him a threat to society. Now Vendicare's after him for breaking Mafia Codes.

Read and experience being in Hibari's unstable mind as he go through the pains and difficulties of recovery. After all, what awaits him in reality is...

 ** _"...we'll start our forever,ne, Kyoya-koi?"_**

 _ **Kyoya and Tsuna's Dreams**_

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Memories**

I DO NOT OWN KHR.

SORRY IF I DON'T MAKE SENSE WITH THE SCIENCE TERMS. WELL, THIS IS A FANFICTION SO PLEASE DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING I SAY HERE.

 _ **He felt the blinding rays of the sun. He opened his eyes and look into his surroundings. He's sitting in the middle of a huge comfortable bed with white sheets. On his left is a huge window glass window with thin white curtains, flapping with the winds. He look at himself. He is wearing a thin white pajama-like cotton pants and thin loose white long sleeves, between his collarbones, an open slit on his shirt's neckline was held loosely together by a black string.**_

 _ **He heard crashing water. He inhaled deeply and smelt the ocean. The cool morning breeze ruffled his hair. Two meters away from the foot of the bed is an opened glass door, with white curtains.**_

 _ **He swung his feet and touched soft fur in the color of white. Everything is white and light brown. A perfect beach house.**_

 _ **He walked towards the door when he heard a soft hum.**_

 _ **Slowly, he shifted the curtain. Then he saw the back of a very familiar young man dressed exactly like him and barefoot like him.**_

 _ **He stepped out to the wooden balcony and towards the man who makes his world rock. When the man turned to meet his eyes, he felt his heart soar.**_

 _ **The happy and contented smile made something warm spread in his chest. His koi leaned back on the wooden railings while he lifted his arm and motioned him to come. He too lifted his arm and gripped the others extended hands.**_

 _ **And together, they watched the crashing of the waves.**_

Verde sighed again for the nth time. His crocodile pet nuzzled his foot, as if offering some kind of comfort.

Thinking back to what had happened two weeks ago, he can't help but feel sorry towards the Decimo's and Cloud's friends and family. He had asked for forgiveness towards Decimo's parents. They all said that it is not his fault, that he did not know what was going on in Hibari's mind but he can't help it.

He might be a genius and insensitive and arrogant but he knows that partly of what is happening is his own mistake. If he just didn't let himself be swayed by Hibari's words, none of it would have happened.

If he did not created VPM, this would not have happened. And the machine is just 90% done.

He sighed again.

"How's it?" He heard Reborn who he did not even hear entering.

He hates it when people come into his laboratory but just now, he made an exception. Currently, his huge laboratory base is being used by everyone as they pleased.

Decimo's guardians and family are literally living on his base. And at times like this that he is glad he created it underground, huge and with sleeping quarters, kitchen and training rooms. Every room inside the base are at their disposal except for the rooms that Verde uses for his experiments and inventions that is why he moved the VPM into a different room, put up a wall glass and did his researches about the VPM on the other side of the glass.

Because the machine isn't yet finished, Verde's finding solutions on how they could extract the two without damaging the stability of their anatomy while maintaining the two's molecular activity in check. It seemed that Verde forgot to mention that the machine is not yet finished to Hibari.

"None. I still can not find the last detail. If we finish the machine with them inside it, we might fasten the deterioration of their cells." He stated impassively but he is worried. He does not care whay will happen to the machine but he is actually more worried that he might kill two people who still have a long way to go.

"Well, work more on it. Gokudera is researching too and the stupid cow from the future won't say anything. He just said that we just have to search under our noses and do you know who told him to say that?"

"Who?"

"Tsuna."

His eyes widen a fraction.

"Yes. It seems that the extraction was a success. He also said that Tsuna told him to tell us that the solution is with us all the time and we're just looking at the wrong direction." The former Arcobaleno grumbled, the obvious irritation in his voice.

Verde hummed. If that was what Tsunayoshi said then the solution had nothing to do with bio-molecules and chemicals.

"He also said that if we won't be able to find it within two months, we will not be able to extract them from the tube or else they will disintegrate the moment oxygen touched their skin." At this Verde showed his utter disbelief.

"Two months? Then we only have one month left to look for the solution now?"

Reborn just nodded grimly.

Tsuna may be his No-Good student but Reborn won't deny the fact that he cares for his student because Tsuna is different, he is unique from anyone he ever met, even Luce.

"Varia and CEDEF are also scrambling to look for it. Dino's still in hysterics after he heard what that cow said. Hopefully, the other former Arcobalenos won't come back empty-handed as well."

"It's still a wonder how you managed to haul the Varia to help."

"It is not me. They volunteered themselves after their first visit. Something about Xanxus saying 'killing that fluffy scum himself after 'reviving' him'."

Verde hummed. "Well, that's the closest thing we can get to worry."

After his talk with Verde, Reborn made his way to the chamber room where VPM (Verde's Preserving Machine, ohh, how creative) can be located.

Verde straightened the chamber. Now, the two individuals are floating, instead of lying down yet their position's still the same. With Kyoya's hands embracing the other.

Looking up, they look like two unearthly creatures relaxing on a stream. Their ebony and brown tresses fanning atop their head. The warm light of the blue liquid lightens their skin in an ethereal glow. The tubes in their noses and the mask on their mouths with a couple of wires connected on their body only added to the unearthly feeling.

No matter how much he understands Hibari's crazed mind, he can't help but to feel angry towards the man who almost robbed his student's bright future.

His cold heart clenched in pain and his throat felt constricted upon thinking of what would happen if they won't be able to find the solution.

If that would happen, he won't be able to torture his student anymore. It's true that he'd still be alive but no one would see his bright smile anymore. His kindness would only be a memory and his complains will never be heard anymore.

He shook his head before his thoughts fare away.

 _No, we will be able to find a solution and then, I can hear his whining again. He is still going to be the greatest Vongola Don, damn it!_

He look up at the sharp features of the one who is holding his student captured.

"Are you happy now, Hibari? Is this what you really want?"

 _ **"I am happy now. Our world is complete. This is what I want and no one will take it away from me."**_


End file.
